TastyCakes
by Eru no Ai
Summary: ITS OVER! [kinda] L is dead but has yet to move on. Time for some friendly haunting. xD Slight crack with dramatic under tones.
1. Chapter 1

Seems the other story hasn't picked up enough to get reviews. Sigh. And I already did out like 13 something chapters too. Ugh. Oh well. Maybe people will get tired of waiting for another chapter and start harassing me with reviews to post again. Hm.

This story, on the other hand, was actually an idea a friend of mine offered to me. So I thank her for letting me post. Yay! Not to mention I kinda like her idea, so hopefully this story goes over well.

* * *

Rating - For later chapters. Possibly. Y'know, just to be safe.

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Not even this story as it seems.

Spoiler - If we can even call it a spoiler, since everyone kinda knows already. Sadly, we must accept L's death and live on.

Notes - I'm high on Tasty Cakes right now. Hence why the title has nothing to do with the story.

* * *

Summary - L is dead but has yet to move on. Time for some friendly haunting. xD Slight crack with dramatic under tones. Rated for later chapters.

* * *

**TastyCakes**

It had been the one week anniversary of the dearly departed one's death. And a giant step closer to his goal of becoming a true God. Surely life could not get any better then this.

_"I should probably take a visit... it'll make things look more sincere if I do so."_

It wouldn't be asking too much. To visit the late detectives grave site. Maybe pick up some flowers to show some sign of mourning. If any other members of the task force had mentioned about it, he can easily admit it was him who cleared away the grave and set the flowers as a token of sympathy.

_"Then again... flowers? Really? They'll just die anyway."_

Raito would think over his decision for a moment. Now standing in the aisle of a small gift shop. He was unable to chose from a variety of flowers, assortment of cards, and... candy.

"It's safe to say he'd appreciate this more then flowers..."

/Putting a little too much thought into something you're planning to give to a dead man, eh Raito?/

The Shinigami spoke. Now following his human around the shop and watching as he carefully tried to find something suitable.

"I can't just put down anything... I have to put some thought into it at least."

/Aah. I see./

"Is there something you'd like to suggest?"

/My opinion doesn't matter./

Ryuku never did serve a purpose other then to just annoy him from time to time. Raito would let out a sigh, now heading towards the candy aisle. At least it was cheaper then flowers. Crouching down a bit as he spotted the different assorted boxes of Pocky.

"Vanilla or strawberry... or maybe chocolate?"

/Hyuk Hyuk./

"Now what?"

/For someone you wanted dead so badly, you sure are putting a lot into picking out something nice for the guy./

Letting out a disgruntle sort of grunt, Raito reached over and picked up the first box he'd seen. A plain pack of vanilla pocky. Heading over to the counter as the purchase was made. After all, it really didn't matter. It wasn't like he'd be eating the junk anytime soon.

Heading out of the shop as Raito started up the side walk. Invisibly being shadowed by the Shinigami. Now going towards the cemetery with held the body of his latest victory. Probably the only thing, next to being God, that he could consider as his greatest accomplishment. Raito couldn't help but give a smirk.

/I would have picked the candy too./

"I thought you're opinion didn't matter...?"

/Still doesn't mean I can't express it./

Passing through the cemetery gates, there was a narrow stone path which lead a trail all the way around and in between different sections of plots. This particular plot was nothing special. It seemed to blend in fairly well. It was still fresh, even the old flowers left from the funeral still remained. Though they had already started to wither and wilt apart. The once colorful colors of the petal had ben reduced to darker brown colors.

/Depressing./

"That's a little strange... coming from you Ryuku."

/It's just a thought./

"I guess. Now that I think of it, you're right... He really didn't have any friends or family, least not that I ever knew of. So I suppose no one will be around to take care of the grave.. It is depressing."

He would kneel down, taking the small brown paper bag from his coat pocket. Pulling out the little box of vanilla pocky. Now thinking that maybe he shouldn't have gone so cheap with his gift. But moved that thought away as he moved forward and leaned the tiny box against the tombstone.

"Next time I'll bring flowers..."

/Hyuk Hyuk./

"What is it now?"

Raito would turn his head, looking back to the Shinigami as he stood up. With a somewhat puzzled look on his face as he arched a brow and noticed the death god was actually pointed to something on the other side of him.

"Hm?"

Surely there couldn't be nothing there one second, and then something there the next. By the time Raito turned his head back around again, he found that he was wrong. On top of the tombstone, sitting in that all too familiar position, was someone who should have been beneath the ground. Not sitting hunched over on top of it.

"Yagami-kun should have gotten strawberry instead."

Dissheveled dark hair would mask the face, but it wasn't needed to determine who the voice belonged to. With a gentle touch, the pocky box was opened, as two fingers would gently take a stick and bring the snack up to his lips.

"Yagami-kun looks as if he's seen a ghost..."

-+-+-+-


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yay! I actually serve a purpose in life! People like my story. -dances- I guess that means I should stop showing down on these HoHos and get to writing. Hm. Here Goes!

* * *

**TastyCakes**

That didn't just happen earlier. No, it was just impossible. There is no such things as ghosts. Only crazy people would believe such a ridiculous thing. People from the dead.

_"It's nothing..."_

/You seem a little more tense then usual Raito./

_"I'm fine."_

/Now you're going to ignore me? You know how much I hate that./

The Shinigami gave a sort of pout. Watching as the human sat on the end of his bed, leaned forward with his elbows to his knees and holding his chin in his hands. Almost as if he was having a starring contest with the wall across from him. And losing.

/Eh, Raito. You forgot to bring me an apple when you came upstairs. Raito?/

"Did you know?"

/Eh?/

Now turning himself around as he looked up at the god of death. A look of annoyance overcame his features. Ryuku never served a good purpose, but he certainly should have told him something like this.

"Did you know about this?! About him?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

/There you go freaking out again Raito. You should watch yourself, you could have an anxiety attack or something./

"Just answer me already!"

Thankfully enough, no one was home at the time. It was still in the early afternoon hours. Father was off with the task force of course, Sayu with friends, and mother was probably out grocery shopping for the house. So it really didn't matter if he watched the tone of his voice or not.

/It's not like he can cause you any trouble or anything Raito./

"So then why did I see him just now? Explain that."

/You're experiencing guilt maybe?/

"Doubtful. And I know I'm not crazy."

/Hyuk! Are you sure?/

Giving a slight growl under his breath, Raito stood and headed out from his room. Not wanting to deal with the Shinigami if for any chance he started to go through another one of his dreaded 'with drawls'.

Upon stepping into the kitchen, he could have sworn he heard something that sounded like dishes.

"Okaa-san?"

". . ."

Thinking perhaps she did not hear him, Raito would take an apple and toss it over his shoulder. Then proceed into the kitchen. Truly enough someone was there, but it certainly wasn't his mother.

"What are you doing in my house...?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Yagami-kun?"

"...Are you washing my dishes?"

"Hai. But you may take the credit for doing so Yagami-kun. I'm sure your mother would be happy to know her son took the liberty of doing it while she was out. It will make her happy."

It was an odd and strange sight to behold. He was just odd and strange to begin with. Standing at the sink, bare footed in the most characteristic fashion. Long white sleeves rolled up a third of the way up his arms. And wearing, yellow rubber gloves.

"What's this about?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you could mean Yagami-kun."

"You know exactly what I mean..."

Then there was a sigh. The water would shut off as the gloves where removed and placed to the side on the counter top. Until now, Raito had only been starring at the back of his head, trying to untangle the dark mess of hair with his mind so it seemed.

"Yagami-kun."

"What."

"No doubt you must have learned my name by now Yagami-kun."

Now turning himself around, rolling his sleeves back down his arms as he looked to the other standing across the kitchen from him. The shock which over took Raito's face during their first meeting had long since faded. And now he held that usual stern look which seemed all the more fitting to his persona.

"Yagami-kun, if you don't mind. I'd greatly appreciate that we stick to tradition in regards of my name."

"Fine... Ryuuzaki."

The detective would smile, then oddly enough change his glance from Raito to something else. Cocking his head a bit as he looked upward.

"Is Yagami-kun going to introduce me to his Shinigami?"

"What?!"

/Well, that's not a surprise I guess./

Needless to say, it did surprise Raito a bit. Looking back to Ryuku for a moment then to Ryuuzaki again who still awaited an introduction.

"I guess it makes sense. Being of the dead, I suppose now you can see him. Ryuuzaki, this is Ryuku."

"Ah. Ryuku-kun. It's good to know that you do exist."

/Hyuk! I exist just as much as you do./

This short exchange of words would spark Raito's interest. Now returning the conversation to it's original subject matter.

"Ryuuzaki... the matter of questions unanswered. Why are you here?"

"I guess it is time that I explain my presence to you Yagami-kun. Though, I'd like to hear your views on this whole ordeal. Why does Yagami-kun think I have returned?"

"What else... to reveal to the world that I am Kira."

"Oh? So Yagami-kun admits it finally?"

"As if you didn't already know... Besides, I really doubt anyone will be taking a testimony from a ghost, even if it is you."

"You have a point. But I will say this Yagami-kun. My death was in fact a pleasant one, aside from the horrible pain in my chest after my arm went completely numb. Upon dying I did realize that I was correct this entire time..."

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

"Are you, Yagami-kun?"

"Am I what?"

"Glad that I am happy."

"...It's just a phrase Ryuuzaki."

"Ah. I see."

Things would have seemed real enough. Only for the slight yet major differences. One, the late detective was not sitting but standing the entire time of their conversation. Two, he wasn't stuffing his face with anything in his usual style. And Three, he walked right through the island counter which sat in the middle of the kitchen. Now heading past Raito as if none of this was foreign to him at all.

"You don't feel that?"

"Feel what, Yagami-kun?"

Raito would watch oddly as the other seemed to be going somewhere. Taking a turn as he headed upstairs to his room.

"Hey wait a minute! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"To Yagami-kun's room of course."

The departed one would say so in a casual fashion. Offering a slight smile. Raito would look over to the Shinigami almost as if he expected him to stop the other from raiding into his room. But no. He was only laughed at. Finding this whole thing amusing. The death god would wander his way out to watch this from affair. Let the humans settle this.

"Never any help."

The 'soon to be God' would exhale. And quickly darted off up the stairs and into his room. Opening the door to see the previous figure now sitting in the middle of his bed in that unusual sense.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Answer? Oh, I apologize. What were we talking about Yagami-kun?"

"Don't play stupid with me! Why the heck are you here?!"

It seemed the Yagami boy was getting a little agitated then usual. Shutting the door of his room with a sort of slam as he grabbed his computer chair and sat down. Now facing his bed, looking directly to the darker haired boy. Bringing his arms up as they crossed over his chest.

"Again I apologize Yagami-kun. My memory isn't as good as it used to be."

"Well then I guess this means you better start talking before you forget why you're here. I wan't an explanation."

"Yagami-kun thinks I have returned to reveal that he his Kira, correct?"

"Nothing else would make better sense then that. How I figure is that you died before completing your greatest task. Therefore are somehow un able to move on into the afterlife."

"Brilliant deduction as usual Yagami-kun. But you are only half correct. It is true that something is keeping me in this world, prohibiting me from passing on to the other side. But as regulations are concerned, we are not allowed to give such blatant messages to the living only subtle hints... so you do not have to worry about me revealing you are Kira."

Well that was a relief to say the very least. But something caught Raito's interesting.

"Who is 'we' that you're referring to?"

"Yagami-kun believes in Shinigami, but does not believe in Tenshi?"

"Tenshi... so where's the halo? And the wings for that matter?"

"The idea is too cliche. One must earn wings, which is part of the reason why I am here Yagami-kun. I need your help."

"My help? So what exactly do you want me to do then?"

"I cannot tell you. Once Yagami-kun comes to realization, that is when I can go."

"How am I supposed to realize something if I don't know what it is...? You're not making sense Ryuuzaki."

"If Yagami-kun was honest, then we would not be having this problem."

"Honest about that?!"

Now pulling his attention away as there was a knock at his door.

"Onii-san! Are you in there?"

Looking back to his bed. It was empty now. Perhaps he was going crazy. Now standing from his chair as he want over to unlock the door. But taking another back again, finding proof he was not crazy after all. In the center of his bed was a small indication from where someone had sat. The perfectly flattened sheets make the little wrinkles look displaced.

* * *

And thanks go to...  
GreyLiliy, HeartlessHitokiri, ari Lupin , Rynx- Too- Genki, XII III, Nick, and Khairin! 


	3. Chapter 3

**TastyCakes**

Early the next morning... maybe a little too early. As Raito rolled his eyes over to glance at the brightly glowing digital clock beside his bed. It would read 3:47am. A little too early to be getting up to do anything. Closing his eyes again, maybe he could try to fall back to sleep. It seemed he could only sleep a couple hours at a time only to wake back up again.

"Yagami-kun has horrible sleeping habits."

Popping his eyes back open. Laying on his back as he starred directly up at the ceiling. Only to see another pair of eyes looking back down at him. The late Ryuuzaki was now sitting upside down on his ceiling and watching him. Legs pulled in close as they normally where and biting at the tip of his thumb with interest.

"Look who's talking. The only time you ever got sleep was when I managed to grab you away with that ridiculous chain."

"Oh? Yagami-kun recalls the chain. This chain?"

And out of nowhere, literally, as Ryuuzaki reached behind him and pulled out the familiar set of nightmarish cuffs. The weight of it seemed real enough as they where dropped from the ceiling and onto the bed. It was this harsh reality which caused the police chief's son to grab a handful of blankets and recoil back towards his headboard. Starring at the chain then looking back up to the detective.

"They're... real?"

"Why wouldn't they be, Yagami-kun?"

Reaching out with a cautious shaky hand, giving the handcuffs as weird little jab with his finger. Finding the metal restraints to be very real indeed. Turning his head to look back up at the ceiling, finding it vacant then hearing a heart stopping 'click' noise.

"Huh? What! Why did you do that?!"

"Shh Yagami-kun. Everyone's asleep."

"Get the stupid cuffs off!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Now pulling and wiggling his arm around, Raito had found it useless to try and escape. Giving a sigh as he just sat up in bed and looked to the other with an un amused stare.

"This isn't funny Ryuuzaki."

"Correction."

The detective would state. Pointing a finger 'matter of factly' as he moved around and sat towards the end of the bed. Having himself facing the other with a bit of a grin.

"It's a little funny, Yagami-kun."

"Yea well 'ha ha' now take them off."

"Yagami-kun should learn to say please."

Raito had no other choice but to keep himself seated. Watching as he stood up and it looked as if... he was... undressing?

"Ryuuzaki?!"

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Wh-what the hell? What are you doing?"

"Yagami-kun did not specify what to take off... so..."

"I mean the damn handcuffs! And you know it!"

"You're no fun anymore Yagami-kun..."

* * *

Needless to say it was a sleepless night. The cuffs where in fact removed, but the redness around his left wrist was still there. As a sort of reminder most likely. the morning was rough to get through. It was hard to concentrate on anything. Thankfully enough, the afternoon would come quickly. Which only meant one thing. 

"You have a call."

This would be Matsuda, acting as Raito's personal sort of secretary.

"Who is it Matsuda-san?"

"It's Misa-chan. Calling about lunch?"

"Tell her I'll meet her out front."

She was annoying, but did serve a purpose from time to time. Still, she could at least try to not be so annoying. He would debate if he should mention to her about yesterday's events, but that would bring on a whole different conversation. And today, Raito didn't think he could deal with too much talking.

"Ah! Raito-kun!"

As he stepped out, the first thing he saw was black lace. The young blonde's trademarked lolita look. Probably one of the most obnoxious things he's ever seen.

"Misa-chan. You look beautiful."

And so would start the fake lunch date. False smiles and empty compliments. Anything she wanted to hear, he would say it. Anything to keep her happy and quiet.

"Oh, Raito-kun is so sweet to his Misa."

"Of course. So, where is lunch today?"

"Misa has nothing in mind. Maybe the coffee shop around the corner?"

_"Oh great."_

Feeling as the girl would latch herself around his arm. If Raito could remember correctly, this would be the same coffee shop which Ryuuzaki was so accustomed to. Always ordering desserts from it's bakery. He just had a bad feeling.

"Is Raito-kun ok? He looks sleepy."

"I had a rough night..."

"Oh? Working?"

"I just couldn't get much sleep, that's all. But I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Raito-kun could sleep at Misa's! Misa will make sure Raito-kun gets a good sleep!"

The voice was high pitched nearly every time she spoke. It was a surprise that glass didn't shatter to pieces every time she opened her mouth. Thankfully, glass didn't break though. This particular coffee shop had large windows and a huge dessert display case. The glass would have made a horrible bloody mess.

"So? Does Raito-kun want to sleep with Misa?"

That caused a different reaction then what she was expecting. Watching as he nearly choked on his cup of coffee.

"A little straight forward isn't she, Yagami-kun?"

Again. More choking on the coffee. Now actually sitting on the table itself was Ryuuzaki. Legs folding in what could be considered a fairly normal fashion. Looking from him, then to Misa who apparently didn't notice they had a guest.

"Is Raito-kun alright?"

"Uh... y-yes! The uh, coffee was just a little hot. That's all. I'm fine."

The dearly departed couldn't help but give a laugh. Looking to Raito who tried his best not to stare at him. Doing so would cause Misa to question his weird actions.

"She can't see me Yagami-kun. She can't even hear me or feel me. Look."

Arching a brow, Raito would look. Seeing him roll up one sleeve, reach back, and let out what looked to be one hell of a hard bitch slap. Sadly for Ryuuzaki, his hand only passed right trough. But it did feel good to do it anyway.

". . .!!"

"Raito-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Raito-kun looks funny. You're eye got all big like. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Uh, yea. I'm fine. Just um... trying to wake up a little bit. Yea."

Rolling his sleeve back down as a hand went through as mess of dark hair. He sighed, looking over to Raito who starred at him with a bit of surprise.

"I apologize Yagami-kun. I've always wanted to do that."

This caused him to laugh, making Misa think that maybe her poor Raito should probably take the afternoon off or something. He surely wasn't acting normal.

"Now what's wrong Raito-kun? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Misa-chan. Must be my nerves I guess, things haven't been going too well."

"But I thought Raito-kun would be happy after that freaky pervert died?"

". . ."

Misa gave a pout, leaning forward as she took a sip of her milkshake. Raito blinked, and looked to Ryuuzaki who still sat on the end of the table. Looking to see his eyes get a tad wider, if that was possible.

"Freaky pervert?"

". . ."

"Does Yagami-kun think I'm a freaky pervert?"

". . ."

His eyes would follow as Ryuuzaki stood up on the table, then taking a step down onto the seat which Misa was in. Looking as if he was going to sit himself down next her, only... not. Sitting himself down, inside of her, was more like it.

"Uh... Misa-chan?"

Tilting his head a bit, she had to have felt that at least. The girl only blinked and cocked her head as Raito did. Smiling in a strange way and gave a wink.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be a girl, Yagami-kun."

"Oh dear god..."

The newly possessed Misa would lean forward, taking a sip of the milkshake and waved a hand for a waitress to step over.

"What the heck are you doing? You can't communicate with other people like this!"

"Yes can I help you?"

Raito paused as the waitress walked over and smiled. Looking to him and to his apparent date. The inhabited Misa would smile cutely, doing weird girlish things as she twirled blonde hair around her finger.

"Can I please have one of each dessert in the display case over there?"

"One, of each? Miss?"

"Oh yes. They all just look so yummy I simply cannot decide. One of each please."

"Um, alright then. And sir, anything for you?"

Raito starred, watching as the Ryuuzakified Misa would begin to stack up the coffee creamers. Then sigh, just shaking his head and waving for the waitress to go get the order.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ryuuzaki?"

"Playing with creamers Yagami-kun."

"Not that, the other thing. Get out of her body right now."

"I don't plan to stay in here for very long Yagami-kun. Just until my desserts are done. And Misa-chan here explodes from inside."

"What? Really?"

"Sadly no, not really. In my usual form I cannot enjoy simple things like my sweets. I don't feel anything, I don't get hungry, I don't taste. It's sad. The only way I can do or feel anything is if I borrow someone for a little bit. Yagami-kun, you understand this yes?"

"I think I get the idea. You need to possess someone in order to experience things like you would if you where alive?"

"Correct as always Yagami-kun."

"What will happen to Misa-chan then?"

"She can't see, here, or even feel me. Misa-chan will have no recollection of my presence within her. Though she may have a bit of a stomach ache afterwards... You should watch yourself around her Yagami-kun."

"I'll keep that in mind. But why can't she see you or anything?"

"Because I am only here for you Yagami-kun."

It took three waitresses to haul over the variety of sweets and desserts from the display case. The look on the possessed blonde's face was almost heart warming. Who else could get so utterly excited about food then Ryuuzaki?

"Will that be all Miss?"

". . ."

The girl was drooling over food. Raito just smiled and nodded.

"Yes this is excellent, thank you very much."

The waitresses would all sort of look at each other for a second and walk off. Raito sat across the table, taking a sip of coffee as he leaned back and just watched. It looked like Mis, but the mannerisms where just all wrong. The fork placement in her hand. The way everything was being picked at little bits at a time.

"Is it good?"

"M'hm. Very much so Yagami-kun."

"Is it any different?"

"Oh yes. One thing I've noticed after my passing Yagami-kun, if that everything around you seems much more detailed. At first I noticed colors where a lot brighter, and you can hear things that no one else would even imagine. And now, tastes are even more vibrant."

"Are you really going to eat all of that?"

"Of course. It's not like I can get full or anything Yagami-kun."

"You... won't get full? But what about -?"

"Like I said Yagami-kun. Misa-chan will have a little stomach ache once I'm done with her."

* * *

One overly priced bill minus a hungry dead man, and you get a very sick Misa. Leaving from the coffee shop, the poor girl merely dragged her feet as she clung onto Raito's arm. Not only in her usual lovey way, but to stand up. 

"Misa doesn't feel so good..."

"I can't imagine why. Maybe you should go get some rest?"

"Hmm... is Raito-kun going to stop by later?"

"Depending if I have a lot of work to finish or not. I might stop to see if you are feeling any better."

All the while, he simply couldn't help but smirk. This whole thing was too amusing. Little did either of them know, following behind was Ryuku and Ryuuzaki. Our departed one walking along the side walk as the Shinigami flew after him.

/Hyuk! You are too funny!/

"You're the first to notice my sense of humor Ryuku-kun. I'm glad you appreciate it."

--------------  
Yay! And thankies again to the readers!  
Bishieluver01, GreyLiliy, Koji, Khairin, whatthehellwasithinkin 


	4. Chapter 4

**TastyCakes**

Well, it wasn't a promise. But Raito did say he would 'try' to stop by later to check if Misa was feeling any better or not. Upon leaving the headquarters, Raito would begin to make his way. Though something struck him odd as he realized he hadn't seen Ryuuzaki at all since that whole lunch incident.

"Oh well... I'll go get this visit over with quickly and head home."

That was gane plan sure enough. As Raito walked down the sidewalk. He wouldn't notice the strange little black cat which walked a short distance behind him.

"Meow."

". . . ?"

"Meow."

"What the hell is that?"

Turning his head a bit as he looked over his shoulder. Slowly as his eyes lowered to the black cat as it stopped and sat on the side walk.

"Meow."

"Did you just... **say **the.. **word **'meow' ?"

"Meow."

The noise was not a feline sound at all. More like a voice just speaking the word. Raito turned around and kneeled down just starring at the cat, then suddenly lashing his arm out and grabbed the poor creature by the back of it's neck.

"Damn it Ryuuzaki! I hope you're enjoying this!"

"...Meow."

Surely enough, Raito had figured everything out correctly. Apparently our favorite deady was experimenting with his newly found after life abilities and managed to possess a common house pet.

"Is that all you can say?!"

"Yagami-kun doesn't like cats?"

"I'm not a big animal person... what are you doing anyway?"

"I always wanted to be a cat Yagami-kun. So I figured I'd give it try. I was bored."

"You're ridiculous..."

He didn't know why, but Raito would carry the possessed furball with him on his way to Misa's.

"Where are we going Yagami-kun?"

"Due to you're earlier cake binge this afternoon, Misa-chan got sick. And I kinda promised to go check on her later after I was done work."

"That's kind of you Yagami-kun. If it counts as anything, the cakes where very good."

"Yes well... in the form you're in now, it doesn't look like you'll be getting any cake anytime soon."

"Huh?!"

"Didn't you know? Animals can't have sweets, it makes them sick. And the way you eat, you'll more then likely kill yourself."

"I hadn't thought of that Yagami-kun."

* * *

Listening to this girl go on and on for two hours about nothing... seemed to be more fatal then writing your own name in a Death Note. 

"Eee! Isn't he just so cute! Oh I just love him so much!"

The blond giggled and squealed in her usual unruly girlish fashion. Sitting on her bed as she cuddled the black cat in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you like him. I just felt awful seeing the poor thing outside by himself in the cold."

Raito gave a smirk. Unleashing a sort of revenge. He wouldn't have to be here suffering under Misa's company if it wasn't for Ryuuzaki taking advantage over the girl's living form and causing her to get sick. Yes. He was brilliant.

"She's going to break it's neck if she isn't careful Yagami-kun."

Pause. He snapped his head around to see the detective sitting awkwardly on the small love seat of Misa's room. Then looking to the cat, back to him, the cat, and to him again.

"After you explained the ordeal with me not being able to have anything sweet, I quickly left the cat's body. Surely you would have figured that out Yagami-kun."

"Raito-kun!"

That shrill voice rang out again as she latched herself onto the supposed boyfriend. Who was now pulled back into reality.

"Raito-kun should sleepover with Misa!"

"Oh uh, I don't know if that um... will be all that appropriate Misa-chan."

"But Raito-kun is Misa's boyfriend. And she wants him to stay with her."

"That uh 'heh' sounds more like a demand then a request, don't you think?"

"Then it's a demand then."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him sternly. She was hard to bargain with at times. Blinking as he would glance from the corner of his eye. Seeing no one there now, he would sigh and nod.

"Fine fine. But I have things to do early inthe morning so please don't make me stay up all night like last time, ok?"

"Aww... but Misa wants to cuddle!"

"Eh..."

* * *

"Please... No... Not another movie Misa-chan... I'm tired, I have to get up early." 

But his complaints would be ignored. Yawning as he sat in bed, watching as the girl would pop in another horror DVD. Apparently she had a thing for gore films. It gave her an excuse to cuddle and wiggle herself closer to him during the scary scenes.

"Just one more! Misa likes this movie!"

"We've already watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Amittyville, and the first three Chuckie movies. Can't you just give it a rest?"

"Aw, Raito-kun doesn't like scary movies does he?"

"Please. They're childish. Only an idiot could be scared of some maniac with a butcher knife."

"But it's still fun to watch!"

The next movie to be viewed would be The Grudge. Misa promised to make this one their last for the night. As to save the others fromher collection for their next little slumber party. Jumping into the bed, all the lights off as she snuggled in under the blankets next to her Raito. Who just sighed, sitting up and resting his arms behind his head to watch another movie.

"Eeee!!!"

"Misa-chan, it's just a movie..."

Arching a brow as he looked over to her. Seeing that she was actually asleep while leaned against him. Then where did that girlish squeal come from?

". . ."

"Yagami-kun! I'm scared!"

"You're kidding..."

Raito turned his head looking at the other side of himself to find Ryuuzaki now trying to hide his face from the screen with his hands. Only to peek from time to time as he parted his fingers.

"Ryuuzaki, what the heck are you doing?"

Making sure to keep his voice quiet as to not wake the sleeping beast next to him.

"To be honest Yagami-kun. I really don't know. But I'm bored a shit over here, let's go do something."

"What are you talking about? It's four in the morning, I have to get up in three hours. And it's not like anything is open this late."

"Well... I know of one place Yagami-kun."

"Yea ok right... name it and we'll go."

Sure. What could possibly be open this late er uh, early in the morning huh? Frankly, it really didn't matter what was open. Just as long as there was a reason for Raito to escape the blonde. Leaving her a note for when she woke up the next morning and making a quiet little escape.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Yagami-kun said to name the place."

Standing in utter disbelief as he looked up at the bright glowing sign which raditated pink and orange.

"Dunkin Donuts?"

"Indeed Yagami-kun. Dunkin Donuts has a twenty four hour drive thru service."

* * *

And thank you readers! Whom I love so very much. You make me happy!  
Sparklegirl Sassy, whatthehellwasithinkin, CoWz-In-GrAsS, Nick, reversevertigo, venedy, thenightwanderer, Nocena T. Calamus, GreyLiliy, dimonyo-anghel, khairin,  



	5. Chapter 5

**TastyCakes**

Needless to say, with the all nighter of shinannigans, Raito wasn't feel very up to par with the next days events. Not only that but he was pretty sure that Ryuuzaki had talked him into deaf-ness. Was it him, or was everyone saying the same thing?

"Blah blah blah."

"Blah! Blah blah blah blah blah."

"Blah blah, blah blah blah."

"Blah... Blah blah."

And then suddenly. -Thump- Raito's head fell from it's resting place in his hand and came smack down on the table. He didn't seem to notice as he just stayed in that position for a while as everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Hm. Poor Yagami-kun."

/The kid is a total mess if you ask me./

Standing on the sidelines where none other then the Shinigami and the Tenshi themselves.

"Don't say that. Yagami-kun is a very capable young man. He just has bad sleeping habits."

/Says you./

"Yes, says me."

/Hm. You know what would be fun?/

"Watching 'Charlie And The Chocolate Facotry' again?"

/Besides that. Raito's sister was watching this show the other day, with the most hilarious human I have ever seen. It gave me an idea./

"Do tell Ryuku-kun."

We all know Ryuku's sense of humor can be a little awkward. And L is an awkward person. This should be pretty good. The Shinigami would explain his grand master plan to the grand master detective. Both of which started to giggle like little school girls. And so, the game was on!

"But no one will see me, it'll ruin everything."

/Oh yea... Well just as long as Raito 'thinks' they can all see you. Then it'll be fine./

"Ryuku-kun, you're a genius."

/At least someone notices./

Since Raito was the only one who could see and hear either of them, they would have to find a way to get everyone's attention to make it look as if they could all see them. Everything must be done correctly in order to be pulled off successfully.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door being slammed open. Behind it would be Ryuuzaki, posed as if he had just kicked the door in. The sound of it actually caused Raito to wake up, now quickly pulling his face off the table as he looked around. Of course, everyone else say an empty doorway except Raito.

"Hey what's going on?!"

This would be Matsuda, the easilly confused one of the task force. No one really understood why he was kept around, it's not like he contributed much to the cause. But he was always good when it came to stating the obvious. Y'know, in case someone didn't notice.

"Yagami-kun! Tell them the turh or I will!"

Acting wasn't so hard now that you think of it. Raito certainly seemed to have it down pat. And well, the still confused looks on everyone faces as they stared gawking at an empty door space, that just added to the effect. So much in fact, that Raito nearly fainted at the looks on their faces. Not noticing it was actually the door slamming open that had originally caught their attention.

"The... t-truth?"

He stammered, now sort of muttering to himself. But father Yagami did not miss this. Looking over to his son who seemed more shocked then anyone else in the room.

"Raito? What truth?"

"Huh?!"

He was in such a startled state he didn't realize he was mumbling to himself. All the more, thinking that the dead had actually risen and was about to reveal his true self to all the task force.

"N-no, it's nothing."

"Yagami-kun..."

Now bringing his attention back to the undead which lurked in the open door way.

"Yagami-kun is KIRA!"

"Gah!"

And with that, the poor kid fell backwards right out of his chair. Pulling all the attention back to him and causing even more of a scene as was further questioned by his father as he and Matsuda helped him back up.

"Raito, what is the meaning of all this?!"

Only speaking out due to his son's awkward reactions of course. But Raito would not come across this, now frantically running his hands through his hair as if he was having some sort of panic attack.

"I d-don't know. It's just t-that I... and... and.."

"Yagami-kun..."

Reluctantly, Raito would turn his head toward the one who he had thought was long dead. Seeing as Ryuuzaki just smirked, then burst out into a fit of laughter as he was then joined in my Ryuku who morphed in from the other side of the wall. Both of which laughing un controlably.

"Huh? W-what... I ..."

/Hyuk! Raito! You're hilarious!/

"I..."

Now at a total loss for words, looking to Ryuuzaki for some sort of explanation. Only to see him try to calm his own laughter.

"You've just been Punk'd, Yagami-kun."

"WHAT?!"

And this whole time, the task force would exchange looks. Finally coming to the conclusion that maybe Raito has been working a bit too hard and has finally gone insane. Raito would pause, looking around as they all stared at him strangely with blank expressions. Realizing that whole scene did not just actually happen as he had through it to.

"Raito... maybe you should take some time off."

His father, speaking out of full concern for his over worked son of course.

* * *

"I hate you both..." 

/Aw, Raito. You hurt my feelings./

"Shut up. I can't believe you helped him!"

/He's really quite funny Raito. Just a shame he didn't die sooner./

Raito was heading home. A Shinigami to one side, and a Tenshi on the other.

"I'll take that as a sort of compliment, Ryuku-kun."

"Since when did you two become such good friends?"

It was obvious now. They had managed to team up against him somehow, for some reason. And being a mere mortal human, not quite a God just yet, Raito couldn't do a thing about it.

/Since I realized how much fun it is to drive you crazy Raito. Hyuk!/

"Ah, so Ryuku-kun, are we friends?"

/To an extent I guess. I don't think I've had this much fun before./

And do the deal was made. The Shinigami and the Tenshi where now declared 'friends'. This would be the begining of the end of Yagami Raito's sanity.


	6. Chapter 6

**TastyCakes**

Just a mere couple of days later, after Raito was granted a short break from the undead duo. The young man would be found at home, in his room as usual.

/Hey Raito!/

Called the Shinigami, seemingly out of nowhere.

/I'm bored./

Sort of giving his human companion a weird pout.

"At least I can agree with you on that..."

Yawning some as he stood from his desk. Reaching over as he turned on his television and headed over to bed as he took a seat.

"Lately, I haven't been able to use the Death Note on criminals. And I know the task force will be picking up on that soon enough if people just suddenly stop dying..."

/Oh? Then don't kill criminals, kill something else./

"...How many times do I have to explain that Shinigami killing humans and people people killing humans is totally diff- AH! What the hell is that?!"

* * *

Knowing well enough that he could no longer help his fellow task force members, it certainly didn't stop him from hanging around the place. It was safe to say that Ryuuzaki actually missed it.

"There hasn't been a huge flood of deaths lately... and the people that have been dying aren't very big criminals like before..."

Ah, a breath of fresh air. It seemed Matsuda actually gained a few IQ points. If only out dearly departed one could just say the truth, let it all be over with, things could finally come to and end.

"I doubt that I could do it..."

Now sort of talking to himself. It didn't matter, no one could hear him voice his thoughts anyway.

"If Yagami-kun was revealed, they would have to take him away and have him executed..."

Thinking out loud as he walked from one room, though a wall and into the next room. Which was considered a 'break room' where he would find the elder Yagami. Apparently so distressed over the case as he sat on the large couch watching television.

"What an odd choice of programing..."

Invisibly perching himself on the other end of the couch. Yagami had decided to watch 'American Idol'.

* * *

/Hey, Raito. Whats the point of this show?/

One of the Shinigami's favorite pass times was television, though most of the time he really didn't understand it. Humans did the funniest things on television.

"It's just a bunch of people who think they have talent. They audition their voices, suck horribly, get told about it by the judges, then they go home crying."

/Sounds funny./

"Painfully funny."

Arching a brow as a contestant would enter. And just like the others, horribly dressed and slightly over weight to some extent. And the voice, so horribly pitched it was amazing the poor woman didn't suck the air right out of the room and suffocate the judges.

"Hm... Paula Marshal... "

Not to mention, they did kinda set themselves up. Showing their face on television like that, with their names in a little caption underneath. It was just too easy. Perhaps the new world could benefit from people with actual talent.

/Humans make the weirdest sounds./

"Indeed they do."

Watching closely. The woman walked away crying after being verbally abused by Raito's favorite judge. The all powerful Simon, who probably wished he had some sort of Death Note in order to clear himself of such idiots. As the woman left, just leaving the door after her littl walk of shame' HEART ATTACK! Before Ryan Seacrest could even approach.

* * *

And back at the task force break room...

"Huh? Tell me you just saw that!"

Ryuuzaki, waving his arms frantically but to no avail. Yagami had fallen asleep it seemed.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

Now throwing himselff off the couch as he made way into the next room. Of course, everyone was still sitting around looking at papers and different sorts of file work. So no one would really notice the television just amazingly turned on by itself, right?

"That's weird."

It was pretty much the only reaction they could all express at the same time.

"Oh I love this show!"

Matsuda would squeal. It wasn't a big surprise.

* * *

_"Yes, this is Ryan Seacrest! And it seems the competition here tonight is deadly. Apparently the rumors of the judges being a little too 'aggressive' with their remarks, have been proven true tonight. Most of our contestants have yet to the leave the building alive due to a massive spring of heart attacks. Most likely from shock, that they missed their chances at Hollywood."_

* * *

"See?! See?!"

Poor Tenshi. No one could see him. Though suddenly, a thought struck him. This wouldn't be so simple as the whole 'who is watching the news when criminals started to randomly die' plan.

"Millions of people are watching this right now... so I guess it doesn't really matter. And now I forogt what I was doing."

Sigh. Now taking a look around as everyone pretty much stopped their work and paid more attention to the awful singing. No, there would be no working when American Idol was on.

* * *

"Ha! They're idiots! Death from shock? Because they suck?!"

Raito simply couldn't hold in his laughter. Nearly rolling around on his bed, he didn't have this much enjoyment in some time.

/Hyuk! Humans are pathetic!/

And, seemingly out of no where. A rather ominous lurking feeling overcame the two. Turning their attentions to the other side of the room where there was a rather un happy looking and pretty pist off Tenshi.

"Yagami-kun."

"R-ryu-ryuuzaki..?"

"What do you think you're doing, Yagami-kun?"

"Er... uh... nothing?"

Raito was a good liar, when he wanted to be anyway. Now composing himself again as he took the remote and looked to the television.

"You've been killing people on TV again haven't you?! What's wrong with you?! Are you really such a heartless basterd! These poor people didn't even do anythi- Ah! W-what the hell is that sound?"

His little ranting moment was ignored for the most part.

Raito would arch a brow, glancing over at him from the corner of his eye and tapped the volume up a few clicks.

"Oh this? This is what happens when idiots are allowed on television to unleash their evil upon others at a world wide prospective."

"Well turn it off."

The Tenshi would stick a finger into each ear.

"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you Ryuuzaki..."

As Raito would tap the volume up a few more clicks. Doing this purposely of course.

"I said turn it Off! Not UP!"

Ah, it seemed the late detective does in fact have a weakpoint, even in death. He truly hates American Idol it seemed. So Raito would have to fix this somehow. Pulling the little rubber 'power' button off the remote as he gave a shrug.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. And it seems the volume can't go down either... 'heh' Whatever shall I do?"

"I... Ugh! I don't care! Just make it stop!"

"As you wish."

Giving his undead partner alittle smirk before turning his attention back to the screen. Taking down the name with an easy little scribble onto the paper. Within minutes, the poor man dropped dead during his Seacrest interview.

". . ."

"Well you said to make it stop."

"You know I didn't mean like that Yagami-kun."

"But you failed to specify otherwise."

"Stop twisting my words around!"

". . ."

". . ."

"Ya wanna see me do it again?"

"... Yea ok."

/Hyuk! He just keep getting better and better!/

Now stuck in an awkward moment as the Shinigami gave his new Tenshi friend a strangle hold of a hug. Sort of flinging him about. Leaving Raito with a blank look on his face as he arched a brow oddly.

"Really. You two are just fucking weird..." 

* * *

Oh man. I couldn't help myself.  
Thank you readers! -LOVES-  
Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, pandora029, whatthehellwasithinkin, Yeyana Valentine, Rynx- Too- Genki, shamenteen, ReverseVertigo, LandUnderWave, pinkhearts, Khairin 


	7. Chapter 7

**TastyCakes**

Needless to say, our dearly departed one was a little more then upset at Raito's careless little killing spree a couple days ago. And as a result of this, decided that some time apart would be good.

"And now I'm bored..."

With a heavy sigh. There was no way he'd be going back so quickly. Even though, by now he sort of forgot what exactly he was angry about.

"Hnn... Oh I know!"

Quickly snapping his fingers as an idea jumped into mind. Raito may be fun to play with, but Misa was all that much more gullible. Certainly the eccentric blond will provide some entertainment.

/You're just full of ideas aren't you?/

The newly appointed Shinigami friend finally spoke up.

"I'm a genius after all. It's only natural that I have good i- um..."

/Hm?/

"What were we just talking about?"

* * *

"Oh Nana-chan! What is Misa going to do?!"

Speak of the little blond devil herself. It was only convenient to find the girl and her friend at the local mall, doing shopping and gossiping like girls normally do.

"Wait wait. Explain it to me again, you where talking way too fast Misa-chan."

Nana was one of Misa's few but close friends. Loyal and sweet, and was always there to help give her advice when needed.

"Misa is confused... Raito-kun doesn't seem to love me as much as I had hoped he would. And lately, he seems more distracted then usual."

"Distracted, as in... maybe he has another girlfriend?"

"Oh! Oh no you don't think that could be the case?!"

Surely enough, the Tenshi would be following closely behind. Though without the Shinigami, knowing that Misa would be bale to see Ryuku and give himself away. But it didn't matter. A plan was forming. And he simply couldn't take the mindless girly chatter anymore.

"I'm going in."

It was always a weird experience to inhabit a living body. The whole possessing act was a weird feeling. And becoming one with a female body, was just strange all together. Though it wouldn't be Misa's body he'd be borrowing this time. Oh no.

"Nana-chan? Are you ok?"

"Hm?"

"You look like you kinda spaced out there for a minute. Where you even listening to Misa?"

The blond placed her hands up on her hips.

"Oh of course. I was simply thinking of a way you can win back dear Raito-kun's heart."

"Oh goody! Tell Misa!"

"Certainly. But... could we eat first?"

There was no way he'd be missing out on enjoying some snacks while possessing a body. Once heading to the food court, and buying an intense amount of junks and goodies, the two girls would take a seat and continue their discussion.

"Uhm... Nana-chan?"

"M'hm?"

The girl would look up, seeing that Misa would be eyeing her oddly. More frankly, just looking at the way she was sitting. Considering the girl was wearing a skirt, and was exposing who knows what to the world.

"Why are you sitting like that?"

"Like... what?"

Misa blinked, arching a thin brow at her in question.

"Oh! 'hehe' I uh... I... have uh, cramps? Yes! And it's just comfortable to sit this way. M'hm!"

"Cramps? 'hehe' Oh! Misa understands, thats why you got all those sweets too yea?"

"Of course!"

"Well, Misa doesn't feel well either so..."

And so, she would in fact do the same. Pulling her feet up into her chair as she hugged her knees. Apparently, the fetal sitting position worked against feminine abdomonal pains.

"So, tell Misa your plan to win Raito-kun back, ok?"

"Ah yes. Hm... did you take into consideration that perhaps... you should wear more makeup? Men like that 'caked on' look you know."

Misa blinked, quickly going through her purse as she pulled out a small red compact and flipped it open. Looking over her appearance as she started to apply a little more lipstick.

"And you know what else men like...? Less clothing. Men have such small minds, we can't leave everything up to their imaginations you know."

Ryuuzaki was not in this to strengthen their relationship, not one bit. All he had to do, was think of the most ridiculous thing a girl could do, and simply suggest it. Misa was the type to fall for anything it seemed. At least when it came to Raito. Not only that but, it gave him a reason to eat cake.

"But, Misa always tries to wear cute pretty things... But... do you think... Raito-kun is really that type of guy?"

"Oh certainly. If I were you, I'd run right into that bright pink store over there and buy out all their little outfits. Men are all the same and only want one thing. We as females should just be happy that we have that thing, and can give it to them."

The recently possessed girl would point across from then to the brightly lit up 'Victoria's Secret' store. Then taking a bite of cake as a gleeful little smile came across her face.

"But, what if Raito-kun doesn't like it? Then what should Misa do?"

"Trust me. We're friends aren't we? I'd never do anything to lead you astray Misa-chan..."

* * *

"Is he mad at me or something?"

/Does it matter?/

Raito was just walking in the door, not bothering to greet his mother who had dinner cooking and nearly ready. His sister would try to pounce at him, only to be swiftly dodged as he made way up the stairs and to his room.

"Well it does kinda matter. If I don't come to that 'realization' then I'll be stuck with him here."

/Oh yea, that. I almost forgot about that./

"You two seem to be such good friends, did he tell you anything about it?"

/A little bit./

"Ok, and?"

/Since when do I ever help you out with anything? It's so much more fun to watch./

There was a sigh. Dropping his jacket on the back of his desk chair as he turned around and looked back up to the Shinigami, seeming to be a little more serious this time.

"If you know something that I don't, I'd appreciate it if you just told me."

/Begging will get you no where./

"I'm serious! I thought I was already rid of this problem, but no... he comes right back again to piss me off! And you're in on it too! What the hell am I to you anyway?! Some kind of sick joke?"

/Hmm... no, not a joke. Just amusing./

And just at that point, his mother's voice could be heard calling up the stairs. Something about a visitor. But there was really no time to give a reply, as his bedroom door opened to reveal a rather overly done up Misa wearing a strangely oversized coat.

"M-misa-chan? I didn't know you where coming over."

"Misa cannot surprise her Raito-kun with a friendly visit?"

The girl gave a cute little smile. This would probably be a good time for our Shinigami to take his leave. Up and through the ceiling as he took a seat on the roof. Low and hold, there was the Tenshi, trying his best not to laugh hysterically.

/Hyuk! Something tells me you're behind this, eh?/

"A good detective never reveals his secrets, Ryuku-kun."

Both of which would creep over the edge of the roof, hanging their heads upside down as two sets of eyes peered through the glass of the balcony doors.

"So, what's the cause of this 'friendly visit' ?"

Raito would try to keep to his usual gentlemanly routine. Offering her a polite grin as Misa smiled brightly.

"Misa heard, from a reliable source, that Raito-kun would be much like to see Misa in something like... 'hehe' well... like this!"

She would blush, though you could hardly tell under the layers of foundation. Being a bit hesitant at first, but eventually the large overcoat was undone and dropped to the floor. Revealing, almost nothing. A little black stringy number with lace that covered the more intimate areas.

/Aah!/

"Aah!"

Outside as both Tenshi and Shinigami gave the same reaction almost in unison. Raito on the other hand, just gawked with his eyes nearly falling out of his skull. And began to stutter un controlably.

"I uh.. M-misa uh, y-you y-you're um... a-and I well..."

"Raito-kun likes it!"

Misa would squeal and pounce on top of him. Tackling him down into his own bed as the poor boy tried to fight back a hellascious nose bleed attack. Granted, he may not have true feeling for the girl but... well... it's hard to not get a reaction out of a girl wearing something like that. But he would quickly come to his senses, now composing himself as he looked up at her.

"Please, Misa-chan. Only guys who read smut like Penthouse would find something like this attractive..."

". . ."

Giving a pout, she would slowly crawl off of him and sit at the end of his bed.

"But Raito-kun... you do read Penthouse."

". . ."

"Hm?"

_"That was once! How could she have found out about tha- ... Ryuuzaki!"_

"Raito-kun?"

He would sit up, leaning over to her as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and offered a caring smile.

"Misa-chan, don't try to force yourself like this alright? Besides, it's going to get dark pretty soon, you should probably go home."

"But Raito-kun!"

Before she could say another word, he held a finger to her lips and nodded. Getting up as he picked up the horrible looking jacket and helped her into it. Making sure all things that should not be revealed where in fact hidden again.

/Didn't go as well as you planned huh?/

The Shinigami looked over as he found the detective trying not to laugh.

"Oh no, there really wasn't a goal in this at all actually. I just wanted to see the look on Yagami-kun's face."

/Hyuk! Brilliant!/

By now, the boy had returned to his room after seeing Misa out. Walking over to the sliding balcony doors as he crossed his arms.

"Alright. You two can come out now."

/Hyuk! Hey Raito!/

"And where's the other one?"

"Over here Yagami-kun."

Sitting behind him in that all to famous position, right in the middle of his bed was Ryuuzaki. The mastermind behind the little half naked encounter.

"And how the hell did you get her to do that?"

"Women are easy to manipulate Yagami-kun. As you so very well know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't be modest. Yagami-kun is a wonderful actor, he made Misa-chan fall in love with him even though he isn't interested."

* * *

It would be dark soon. The sun was setting, causing a beautiful cascade of color across the sky in a variety of pinks, reds, and oranges. Raito would be at his desk, doing homework quietly but wouldn't be alone. Though he'd like to be.

"Can you please not just stand there..."

Turning his chair a bit as he looked over. The balcony door was slid open a bit, outside was the past detective standing quietly.

"What are you doing over there anyway? You've just been staring out at nothing for the past twenty something minutes."

"That's because Yagami-kun can't hear it."

"Hear what?"

Now a little curious as he'd shut himself up for a moment and closed his eyes. Giving his hears a little extra boost in their senses as he tried to listen.

"Yagami-kun won't be able to hear it."

Grumbling a little under his breath, now standing from his chair as he pushed the sliding door aside and stepped out.

"Shut up I'm trying to listen."

"Humans don't have the ability to listen because they are too busy living."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Wee! kinda cliff hanger ish? Maybe?

Thank you readers!

Khairin, sols, AishiExcel, moony07, GreyLiliy, Koji, pandora029, ezirelg, whatthehellwasithinkin, CoWz-In-GrAsS, Rynx- Too- Genki, ReverseVertigo, Shadow-Down, Pookey, thetemptedangel, Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, shamenteenx, LandUnderWave, Yeyana Valentine


	8. Chapter 8

**TastyCakes**

Thank goodness for the weekend. An actual weekend. Due to his little awkward out bust in front of the task force the other day, Raito's father suggested that he take the weekend off for himself. Which allowed him to sleep in for the first time in a long while.

"Hnn..."

Yawning a bit as he rolled over onto his side. Unknowingly coming face to face with a new bed partner who stared at him with wide dark eyes. Sucking at his thumb in his sleep.

"Mmm... hm? AH!"

"Eh... Yagami-kun... Five more minutes."

Raito would instinctively flail about and kick the sleeping angel off the bed as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Though it didn't seem to be enough to wake him. Peeking over the side of the bed as the detective just rolled back over, curling himself into a ball and sucking on his thumb.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Hnn... Apparently, I'm on the floor Yagami-kun."

With a bit of a stretch and a yawn, the Tenshi sat up and looked to the over pale face of his bed mate.

* * *

Given another hour or two later. The sleepy future God of the new world would be seen wandering down the stairs in a pair of boxers. Though he wouldn't do this knowing that someone was home. No. Father was working. And Mother was with Sayu out looking at colleges for the weekend. So no one was home.

"Oh! Yagami-kun!"

"Gah!"

Quickly dodging out of the way as Raito tried to hide himself behind one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Making waffles for Yagami-kun of course."

"...Waffles?"

"M'hm. From scratch! Ryuku-kun and I have been watching the food network this morning."

Seriously, if someone was watching his life right now Raito would be the star of some crazy sitcom. Taking a deep breath as he sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ta-da!"

Wandering over to the table, wearing a frilly pink apron and smiling like a complete idiot, Ryuuzaki handed over a plate of waffles. Covered in a mountain of powdered sugar.

"...What is this?"

"Breakfast!"

"...The waffles are under the sugar, right?"

"Yagami-kun... doesn't like... my...cooking?"

"Uuh... I um... Well, you know I don't like sweet things as much as you do Ryuuza- Hey wait a minute!"

". . ."

Standing there with his head down as his hands would frantically tug and pull at the bottom of his pink cooking apron. Making the slightest of sobbing noises as a sniffle was barely heard.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no."

"Ryuuzaki?"

Regretfully, the boxer clad young man would reach over and pick up the bottle of syrup sitting on the table. Knowing that he'll have to double scrub his teeth after this confectionate breakfast was over with. Blinking as he took a piece onto his fork and looking over as he was watched closely as if every movement was being judged.

". . ."

". . ."

A total sugar rush in just an instant. How in the world he managed to swallow it down, he had no idea. Oddly enough, be found himself smiling, though that could have been the sugar taking it's effect over his facial muscles.

"Well?"

"...It's uh... it's good."

". . ."

"Could I uh... get some milk?"

"Of course Yagami-kun!"

Almost skipping off back into the kitchen to retreive said beverage.

_"What's with the mood swings..."_

Raito would yawn again, looking down at what he still had yet to finish. This would be a long morning.

* * *

Needless to say, breakfast was an adventure all in itself. But the morning did continue. After finishing breakfast, Raito made sure to brush his teeth and extra three minutes longer then normal. Then it was time for a shower. Then dressed. But as for the rest of the day, he really didn't have much planned.

"I suppose I could see Misa-chan..."

Thinking that over for a moment as he just shook his head. Walking through his room and out onto the balcony as he looked around. Maybe just enjoying his days off would work too. Life had been pretty hectic lately.

"Speaking of hectic... where did he run off to?"

Quirking a brow as he turned to look back into his room for a minute. Almost expecting a sudden surprise but apparently not. Attention back outside now as he looked down to find the missing little housekeeper sitting on the lawn.

"What are you doing down there?"

Of course, trying to keep his voice a little low. It would look funny if he was talking to nothing. Now sort of tilting his head a bit, he got no response. Something was interesting down there. And so, he would have to go check it out himself.

"Ryuuzaki I was just calling you a minute ago, what are you doing?"

". . ."

"Are you listening to stuff again?"

No response. As he sat on the ground, hugging at his legs in that all to familiar style. Eyes focused closely onto the ground fro some reason.

"Uhm... Ryuuzaki?"

"Shh."

Raito blinked, stepping over next to him as he lowered himself down and tried to figure out just what was so interesting to the detective.

"What are you doing?"

Lowering his voice to just about a whisper as the other would turn his head slightly and look over at him with a fairly blank expression.

"I'm trying to hear the grass grow Yagami-kun."

Speaking simply, as if it was something so obvious.

"You've been listening to things a lot lately, but... why can't I hear it?"

"Because humans are too busy living to take the time to notice these things."

"Yes you said that before, but what does it mean?"

Apparently there would be no listening to the lawn today. Raito seemed to be curious about the aspects of the afterlife. And do Ryuuzaki would just have to try and explain it to him then, now wouldn't he?

"Yagami-kun might no understand, but being dead does have it's ups and downs."

"Alright, so I'm listening then."

He might have looked a little out of place. Sitting on his lawn by himself but he was curious. Maybe if he understood a little more of the whole death prospect, he could come to this 'realization' sooner.

"Why is Yagami-kun so nosey all of a sudden? You didn't seem to care before."

"Yea well, I got nothing else to do today. And I'm curious. You never really explained this much to me. I wanna try and understand you more."

"...For what purpose does Yagami-kun wish to understand me?"

"Like I said, I'm curious. It's not like people get to talk to the dead very often. What's it like?"

He actually had to think of that for a moment. It was true, with death you suffer from slight memory loss and at times he often forgot what he was doing or talking about int he first place. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case now.

"Days go by a lot faster. Colors look more vibrant... brighter. Almost like having high definition contacts in or something."

"What about this listening to everything, what's that all about?"

"It's hard to explain. Everything seems to have some sort of sound. Grass makes a funny squeak noise."

"So is that why you where watching the sun set the other day?"

"Exactly."

"What does it sound like?"

"It's not really a sound, more like a feeling. It's different when the sun rises and sets. But it's a good feeling all the same."

The only reason this didn't seem to make sense to Raito was because he was in fact a living being. That was his only reason. Though it didn't come in clearly for him at all, it was still interesting to hear Ryuuzaki talk about it.

"You said something before... that you don't feel things. Right?"

"Yes, that's one of the down sides I've come across. In the state I'm in now, I don't feel anything. Unless I possess a living body, then that's a different story."

"Like with Misa-chan?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I can't enjoy my snacks unless I inhabit someone. When I do, the taste of things is so much better then if I were alive. And I don't feel full, so I can keep eating as much as I want."

The Tenshi would smile softly, sort of brushing the hair back from his face a bit. The lighter haired boy would sigh. It sounded a little depressing, not to be able to sense things that a living body would take for granted.

"Raito..."

"Hm?"

At first not realizing that the sudden change of familiarity. Turning his head as he looked over to the hunched over fallen angel. Still clinging onto his legs as he stared at the ground. Probably listening to the grass again.

"I'll probably have to leave soon."

"I thought I had to come to realization about something important first? You can't just up and leave."

"Does Raito wish for me to stay with him?"

* * *

See, told ya it had some slight dramatic undertones.

Sadly yes. I think I may be drawing it to a close.

After the next chapter or two of course.

Much love to the loyal readers!!!

LandUnderWave, pandora029, moony07, Rynx- Too- Genki, Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, AishiExcel, whatthehellwasithinkin, Koji, CrimsonHeartlock, pinkhearts, CoWz-In-GrAsS


	9. Chapter 9

**TastyCakes**

/He did say he might have to leave Raito./

"Yea but at least he could have said good bye!"

/You're being dramatic again./

The Shinigami shrugged. Raito was usually one to over react to things. It had only been a day since their little conversation out on the lawn. Which Ryuku was regretting that he missed. It seemed to have been important. Or amusing. One of the two.

/I thought you wanted him gone?/

"Maybe I changed my mind..."

/You like his cooking don't you?/

"Waffles have nothing to do with it!"

Despite having the house to himself for the weekend, Raito didn't seem to take advantage of it. Staying up in his room for the most part, only to rarely come out to use the bathroom. Or unless he heard a noise downstairs, thinking a certain long gone detective was making a snack.

/I bet it's the waffles.../

"Can you stop with the waffles?!"

/Y'know he made me waffles once too. With apple chunks in it and everything. They're pretty good./

"...Seriously, this isn't about the waffles."

/Whatever you say./

* * *

_"Raito... I might have to go soon."_

It seemed as if those would truly be the detective's last words to him. But in all truth, the dearly departed had not gone anywhere. Instead taking it into his own to steer clear of the young boy. Days went by and eventually turned to weeks.

/You're putting too much thought into it./

And now Raito would find himself accompanied by the Shinigami in that same little corner shop which was so conveniently located near a certain cemetery.

"Don't give me that Ryuku. This is a serious matter."

Reaching over as he picked up a box of strawberry pocky. After all, it was the detective's flavor of choice. The clerk would smile, commenting him about his weekly visits before Raito headed back out again.

/You've been going over this tradition for weeks now. The guy just ain't comin back./

"Unless there's something you know that I don't, I'd like it if you just kept shut."

/You don't have to be so mean about it./

Walking around the corner and past the cemetery gates. He began that short walk up the narrow stoned path leading to the solitary tombstone. Which had been taken care of by only him it seemed, leaning down as he brushed away the few dead leaves.

"I was wondering when Raito would finally pick out the right kind."

Sure enough, week after week Raito would select a different flavor and placed at on the grave. And each week he would check the box and found it empty, though the seal was untouched.

"It didn't stop you from eating them anyway."

Raito smiled some, standing up again as he looked to see the Tenshi who was missing in action for the past few weeks. Sitting perched on top of his tombstone, toes curled over the edge just as he had found him the first time.

"This is true."

". . ."

"So... what's new?"

"Don't give me that."

Ryuuzaki gave a shrug, running a hand through his hair a bit as he stared straight forward at his one worthy adversary.

"I thought you said you had to go."

"Raito wants me to go?"

"...No."

". . ."

Without knowing it, the boy had actually come to realization. Watching as the Tenshi would step off his tombstone and reach down picking up the pocky box.

"Thanks for the pocky Raito."

"What are you doing...?"

Raito seemed to be the first to notice how Ryuuzaki kept oddly rolling his shoulders like that. Sort of tilting his head to one side. Almost like he had an itch he couldn't get at. Though it didn't stop him from nibbling at a pocky stick. Certainly not.

"Can I ask you something Raito."

"Why."

"Just to be certain. Then I can go."

The two just stood there and stared for a moment. Raito would give a quick glance upwards toward the sky then back to Ryuuzaki. Who seemed to be suffering from a strange back ache, watching how he made a face and sort of reached a hand across to rub his shoulder a bit.

"What's the question..."

"Did you really like those waffles?"

"...Honestly?"

"Yes."

"No. Not really."

"Can I ask you something else then?"

"Sure."

"Am I truly your friend Raito?"

"...Yes."

Taking another bite of pocky, it would be the last stick in the box. Handing over the empty box back over to him and sort of pointing towards a trash can. At first, Raito would just look at the box before turning around to put it away into the trash.

/Eh. Raito. You're gonna miss it./

Turning back around again, it didn't matter. He was already too late. Finding something but a tombstone there now. Taking in a deep breath as he sighed.

"So that's it... That's what he left un done?"

/You don't catch on too quick for a smart kid Raito./

"No, I kinda knew... He knew I was Kira this whole time. So that wasn't it. He just wasn't sure if we we're truly friends or not. I guess he wanted to find that out for himself..."

/Tenshi are complicated like that./

"More so then humans?"

/Tenshi only show themselves to humans who they care for. Which should say something about you Raito./

"He did say I was his only friend... I thought it was just a scare tactic or something..."

/Nah. Only those pure hearted types become Tenshi. So that couldn't have been a lie./

Oddly, Ryuku seemed to be in one of his lesser known serious moods. At least he was finally serving a purpose. As Raito headed out of the cemetery and headed along the sidewalk.

"It's ironic... but I understand it now. I didn't want him around, but he needed to know I was friend. And once he found out and didn't need to know, that's when I wanted him to stay. So then he had to go I guess..."

/You're a little late Raito. But you have a point./

"You want to know something Ryuku..."

/What's that?/

"I'm in the mood for waffles..."

* * *

The end? Hm, probably not. Sorries for taking so long. College blows the big one xD

WAFFLES FOR ALL MY VIEWERS!

Khairin, whatthehellwasithinkin, LandUnderWave, AishiExcel, CrimsonHeartlock, DarkAngelKisses, Rynx- Too- Genki, pinkhearts, rianu, Tishu


End file.
